


Evident Intentions

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dumb horny teenagers being horny and dumb, F/M, post ashen wolves chapter 4, what were they DOING???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt and Hapi find themselves alone together after just making it back to Abyss with their lives. There's an important discovery to be made, but that doesn't mean that they won't be distracted by each other first.(mild cindered shadows spoilers)
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	1. Chapter 1

In any other situation, Linhardt might find the many wonders of Abyss to be fascinating and intriguing. And in fact, he did, even after battling the members of the Ashen wolves class themselves, and fighting bandits and golems...All the things that he found utterly repulsive and irritating. But it was just a little more bearable with such tantalising mysteries at their fingertips. The lost legend of the Four Apostles, the treasure of the Chalice, these four students that clearly possessed major crests, it was enough to make Linhardt forget completely about sleep or even his usual naps.

However, he seems to have met his limit. Being pursued by Golems and bandits but now underground?! Scrambling to open doors and rushing through others before they slam shut just behind them, Linhardt was beyond exhausted. And as such, he lagged a bit behind the rest of the group, panting and gasping, doubling over with his hands on his knees just after the passed the threshold. 

Juris and the professor, along with Claude and the others made their way further in, but one other person lagged behind for the moment. 

Hapi, having dismounted and led her horse back to the underground stables, now was coming back through the corridor where Linhardt still lingered. Now walking on her own two feet, Linhardt could see that she was clearly limping.

He straightens, just barely managing to catch his breath. As he approaches, she suddenly loses her footing and appears about to fall. 

“Hapi!” Linhardt calls. Despite his exhaustion, his instincts as the group’s sole healer kick in. 

Hapi seems a little disoriented and perhaps surprised but she doesn’t seem to be against the help.

“Linny? What are you doing? I’m fine,” she says, even as another heavy step causes her to wince. 

“I’m helping you walk, your leg is clearly injured,”

Hapi looks like she is about to sigh, but instead seems to hold back, pressing her lips tightly together.“Whatever, suit yourself.”

Linhardt frowns, after examining it a bit closer, it appeared that her leg was hit by a projectile, and that had punctured the material of her boot. “I don’t imagine this place has some kind of infirmary? In that case, I will just take you to the classroom.”

Hapi shrugs again and leans into Linhardt easily, seeming above all unconcerned. Linhardt himself didn’t have the time to really bother with what she thought of him, as long as she cooperated enough to let him tend to her wounds.

In the classroom, Linhardt gets Hapi to sit up on the teacher’s desk as it was the appropriate height for tending to her injury. He crouches down and removes the boot which causes her to let out another grunt of pain. 

“Just sit still all right? I’ll have this taken care of in no time at all,” he says, peeling off the stocking and applying more healing magic to close the wound. He pulls some bandages from his pocket and wraps them around the affected area to help stabilise it. 

“Huh, I guess you’re pretty reliable when you need to be.”

Linhardt doesn’t look up from his work, pulling her stocking back up and sliding the boot back into place. “What are you talking about? I’m a healer, you were injured, and I healed you.” 

“Yeah but B and Yuri-bird know faith magic too so I’m not sure why you bothered. They could have just patched me up later.”

Linhardt stands up, crossing his arms across his chest with a mildly perplexed expression on his face. “I was the closest one at hand. It would have been a waste of time to go and fetch them when I was perfectly able to do it myself.”

Hapi presses her lips together while seeming to examine his expression. “You just, don’t seem at all interested in other people is all. Since you got here all you’ve cared about is the library,” she pauses. 

“The Library is endlessly fascinating. Seteth, as you know, is far to zealous about censorship. Many of the books he prevented me from reading have ended up down here.”

“I guess that’s just your hobby then…? Reading, or whatever?”

“I suppose you could say that,” Linhardt says with a thoughtful look. He then lets his arms fall back to his sides. “But I have to say, I do find you particularly fascinating.”

“I guess it wasn’t in my imagination then,” she says, giving him a slightly annoyed look. “I thought it felt like you were staring at me a bunch.”

Linhardt shrugs. “Well, I’ve heard the odd rumour about you, it’s hard to sate my curiosity without performing extensive observations.”

“Well, do you have to stare at me while you...ponder my curiosities?”

“You also happen to be quite nice to look at, so perhaps I just forgot my...manners as it were.”

Hapi scowls slightly. “That better not be your idea of flirting, because that was pathetic.”

“Oh that wasn’t a flirt. If it was, I assure you that there would be no doubt as to my intentions,” Linhardt replies with the slightest smirk curling at his lips.

Hapi turns her face to the side with a deepening frown. “I somehow doubt that. You barely seem to know the first thing about talking to people, let alone something as nuanced as romance.”

Linhardt pauses, his expression shifting as he lifts one hand to brush his fingertips against his jaw as he thinks. “You are right about that, I don’t know how to talk to people, nor do I portend to understand the ins and outs of courtship. But I don’t make a habit of lying about my intentions.”

“Great, what a stand up guy you are,” Hapi says while looking totally unconvinced. 

Linhardt’s gaze remains fixed on her face, to the point of becoming somewhat unsettling. “However, I do wonder. You seemed so convinced that I had romantic intentions towards you...could it be because, you are instead interested in me?”

“What? Now you’re just being delusional.”

“I’ve fixed up your ankle, you are more than free to get up and walk away, if that’s what you wish,” Linhardt says with a gesture of one of his hands.

Hapi grunts. “Okay, fine. If you want me to spell it out for you, then I will. I think you’re cute, that’s all. But you do seem pretty weird. And to top it off, it’s not like I can just follow you up to the surface and become friends with you. My place is down here.”

Linhardt gives a small smile. “Now that is fascinating, to think that I’d have someone taking up interest in me in return?”

Hapi scoffs. “Now what the hell are you saying? Didn’t you just tell me that you weren’t trying to flirt?”

“That was the truth. I wasn’t trying to flirt with you in that exact moment, but that doesn’t mean that I have no interest in you at all.”

“Uhg, now it feels like you’re just being confusing on purpose,” she kicks her good leg, letting her heel slap back against the front of the desk as she lets out a scoff. “Well, if you’re ‘ _interested’_ in me then why don’t you prove it. Just show me what it’s like when you honestly ‘flirt’ then.”

Linhardt nods and then leans in, resting one hand on the desk next to her so that he is leaned in down over her. He meets her seemingly disinterested gaze withhis own, clearly pondering his response. “I find you very attractive as well as interesting, Hapi. I would very much like to kiss you, although I am aware that the current situation does not exactly allow it. And so, I assume you are not being serious.”

Hapi scoffs. “I guess that counts. At least you’re being straight forward about it,” she lifts one hand to grab his shoulder and then uses her good leg to hook around his hips and drag him closer to the desk. “I think seeing you look cute on your knees got me a little excited, so why the hell not.”

Linhardt gives her an inquisitive look but is unable to get out a reply before he finds himself being dragged down into a kiss. Hapi’s arms both go around his neck and Linhardt lets his mouth fall open once their lips meet. It’s somewhat sloppy at first, but Linhardt at the very least keeps his balance, his left hand moving to grab her shoulder. 

Hapi is surprisingly insistent, despite her listless demeanour. Her hands dig into his shoulders and keep him close, her injured leg even twitching and bumping against his hip. Linhardt meets that passion in accordingly, kissing her deeply, almost hungrily. Whatever intentions had been unable to be communicated before, were now beyond clear.

Hapi’s tongue finds its way between Linhardt’s soft lips and he lets out a surprised but contented sigh. He leans in further, his right arm now shooting out to brace himself against the desk. With this, he leans in a little harder, but as he does so finds that his hand slips on a piece of paper on the desk. Linhardt’s momentum now unfettered, his bodyweight crashed fully into Hapi, causing her to let out a yelp as she careens backwards onto the desk, Linhardt falling directly on top of her.

The increased closeness isn’t unwanted, but the sudden fall causes them both to let out a few pained grunts. Hapi’s head hangs painfully over the edge of the desk, one arm still clamped over Linhardt’s back.

“Ow…what was that? What happened..”

“My hand…slipped,” Linhardt says, curiously lifting the crumpled paper in his hand and examining it.

Hapi lets out a groan, wiggling a bit under his weight to try and get him to stop totally crushing her. “A little help here? this is majorly uncomfortable.”

“Oh, my apologies,” Linhardt says, tearing his eyes away from the paper enough to take in her state. Linhardt props himself up by the elbow and positions his free hand to support her head. “However, I think you would best read this.”

Linhardt turns the paper towards her, and her flushed expression soon turns to one of annoyance bordering on anger. “Oh come on…we just got back and—” she turns back to Linhardt. “I guess we have to pick this up later. Gotta show this to the others.”

“Agreed,” Linhardt meets her eyes again, both of their breathing still coming heavily.

Hapi frowns and grabs him by the back of the head, indulging in one more kiss, heavy and lingering. Once they pull away, their breaths have only deepened, and the reluctance to do anything about the note they found unfortunately increased. “Uhg, that was a bad idea,” she mutters, pushing back on Linhardt’s shoulders. “Now help me stand up again.”

Linhardt’s gaze is still fixed on her, at first glance, seeming like the same blank look he always has, but this time there’s a very clear deep interest and perhaps and a hint of attachment. Hapi finds that she doesn't mind this particular intense stare in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havn't been able to stop thinking about this. Only mostly serious, but my real LinHapi indulgence will come post-skip once i get my act together. i just...really like them. Intsys really up and gave me the perfect linspouse....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i thought i was done with this, i thought this was just dumb indulence but....no..... it is srys now....

Whatever the hell had happened in just the last few days, it all felt like a nightmare. But as it went on, it had become more and more clear that it was in fact, just good old reality. Hapi shouldn’t be surprised, Reality has always been nothing but a constant sick joke for her.

But this time, when she wakes up, it would seem that the chaos, has at last subsided.

She’s in an unfamiliar room, looks like it must be a student’s dorm. Looking around through bleary eyes, she registers the clutter, books scattered everywhere, and late-evening sunlight pouring in through the window. Goddess, how long had it been since she had seen so much sun?

Across from her, however, she’s something more familiar. Linhardt, sitting at the desk chair and facing away. For a moment, she just stares, as if in disbelief that he’s there in front of her. 

“Hey,” Hapi begins.

Linhardt reacts to her voice, so he’s not a dream or a figment of her imagination. “Oh,” he then turns around, and the sunlight spills onto his pale face, colouring the contours of his cheeks and lips. “You’re awake,” he comments, and those blue eyes are now resting squarely on her.

Hapi stares back but hopefully keeps her face somewhat neutral.

“Where are we?”

“My dorm room,” he replies plainly.

“Okay,” she scowled. “But…why?” She winces, lifting a hand to clutch her head. Now the memories are coming back. Obviously, after the last battles, she and the other wolves had been rushed to the infirmary. 

Linhardt shrugs. “The infirmary was rather crowded, and so I thought to bring you here.”

“That’s it huh?” She lets her eyes fall shut. “Ugh, this bed is so much better than the one in Abyss,” she grunts, shifting her shoulders and pulling the blanket up a little closer around herself.

“Really? I find it barely tolerable at best.”

“Yeah then you’d never get a wink of sleep down below,” she scoffs. “I swear they just give us hay stuffed into burlap sacks.”

“Dreadful.”

Hapi cracks open one eye to look back at him curiously. “So what, you’re just gonna give me your bed just like that?” She shouldn’t be surprised, Linhardt had already shown his willingness to show her special charity before. But despite that, she also had reason to believe that whatever feelings he had held for her were now completely gone.

“I don’t see why not,” he shrugs. “You nearly died, and I figured a quiet, isolated place to recover would be best for you.”

“Why just me, huh?”

“You said to me before that you were unable to ‘follow me back to the surface,’ that your place was down there,” he turns to meet her eyes. “I was confused before, but now it would appear that I am now able to understand,” he pauses. “It is because of your ability, correct? The capability of your Sighs to attract huge monsters.”

“Yeah,” Hapi grunts. “You got it. That’s why I can’t leave abyss, I’m just a danger to everyone.”

Linhardt frowns, although Hapi does not see it. 

“I for one, find your ability to be quite fascinating.”

Hapi continues to scowl. “Whatever,” she lies herself back down and rolls onto her side facing away. 

Linhardt frowns slightly. “I do mean that, I really do. I have never encountered an ability quite like that before,” he replies. “I do wonder if it has anything to do with your crest...”

Hapi gives an annoyed huff. 

“Tell me, was it always like this? Did you always attract monsters even as a child?”

Hapi winces but decides to answer him this much. “No. It wasn’t always like this.”

“Intriguing.”

She scoffs again. “Just cut to the chase. Is the real reason you brought me here because you wanted to pick up from when we were making out on the desk?

Linhardt blinks, not even batting an eye at the sudden topic shift. “Would that be a problem if I did?”

“Just answer the question.”

Linhardt frowns. “I am not about to thrust myself on someone who just got a third of their blood drained.”

“Then if I was healthy?”

“If you assented.”

Hapi pauses, screwing her mouth up into a pout. She then flops onto her back and looks over to Linhardt. His face was still infuriatingly blank, but his gaze was at least absent of anything resembling fear or judgement.

“I still have to go back, you know.”

“I assumed that you would eventually.”

Hapi continues to meet his eyes. “Come over here,” she says. not quite a harsh command, but something more like a gentle plea.

Linhardt’s eyes widen and he doesn’t reply immediately, for the moment, he instead is captivated by her long eyelashes, her rich copper hair as it falls over her face.

Linhardt then pushes himself up from his seat and then walks over. 

“I mean, over here,” Hapi then grabs Linhardt’s wrists and tugs. 

“I am here. You are going to have to be more specific if I am not doing what you want me to do.”

Hapi’s lips press together as she suppresses a sigh. “Just...lie down with me and...hold me for a while.”

Linhardt complies, sliding into the bed with her and not hesitating to put his arm around her. It was what she requested after all, and so there was no need for hesitation or second-guesses. 

Hapi rolls onto her side and pulls herself rather close. Linhardt was warm, and he was here. Honestly, Hapi had never experienced anything quite like this, and she wasn’t sure what to do. She wasn’t sure if what they were doing was “correct” or the way two people were “supposed” to act, but that really did not matter to her. Linhardt was cute, she had really liked kissing him, and he didn’t seem to be afraid of her. 

But even if what she was doing was “weird” or “wrong”, Linhardt didn’t seem to mind. 

“I don’t want to go back,” Hapi whispers very softly into Linhardt’s ear.

“I can scarcely imagine why you would want to.”

“But I should,” she mutters. 

Linhardt gives a thoughtful sound. “Is it not that monsters are only summoned by you when you sigh?” Linhardt asks, his arm looping lazily around Hapi’s back. 

“Yeah, that seems to be it,” she shrugs. “But still, sometimes I can’t help it.”

Linhardt frowns, pulling back to get a look at Hapi’s face. “Now that simply does not make any sense to me,” he moves his hand to rest on her cheek as he peers into her eyes. “Would it not make the most sense to, instead, simply endeavour to make you happy enough so that you would have no urge to sigh?”

Hapi stares back at him, his clear clue eyes feeling almost enveloping at that moment. She had only known him for barely a week, and yet...here he was, already putting more effort into helping her than just about anyone else she had met. It was ridiculous, absurd. Maybe he did just want more out of her, more kisses, touches. But Hapi almost didn’t mind. What did it matter if he only wanted her for those things, if she still got to feel the warmth of his embrace.

“Ugh,” she grimaces. “When I’m not feeling half-dead, I’ll give you what you want.”

Linhardt blinks. “You mean you’ll tell me about what caused your crest ability to become so extreme?” He asks, his eyes lighting up in a way that sends a jolt of pain through Hapi’s chest. (No, not that. Don’t be excited about that, not about my crest, something that I can’t even control.)

“No, I mean,” she grunts and crashes her lips into his again. Linhardt gasps and pulls away before the kiss can continue. 

“Hapi…”

“What. So do you not want to continue after all?”

“You’re still injured. I said I would be more than happy to continue when you are recovered.”

Hapi stares at him and then finally ducks her head down to rest in the crook of his neck. “Ugh, you are still so weird.”


End file.
